DAYS GONE: adventure in the pridelands
by ilguardiano113
Summary: Deacon Lee st. Jhon finisce nelle prideland dove farà nuove amicizie i conterrà nuovi nemici e troverà qualcuno con qui a molto in comune
1. capitolo 1

Salve questo crossover su il gioco Days Gone e lion king e la prima fanfiction/crossover di Days gone quindi lo metto su qui finché non aggiungeranno la voce Days Gone nelle opzioni di scelta delle storie quindi bando agli indugi e iniziamo…

P.S prima devi dirvi che in questa storia saranno presenti anche le dinamiche di gioco di Days Gone vale a dire le storie quindi riprendiamo

P.P.S in realtà questo la volevo mettere su X-over ma li nessuno le guarda mai cosi la devo mettere qui

Capitolo 1: Deacon

Oregon lo stato dei pionieri, della caccia, dell'oro e… dei Furiosi.

Erano passati due mesi da quando il biker fuorilegge Deacon Lee st. Jhon per gli amici Deacon aveva abbattuto la milizia e ritrovato sua moglie Shara che aveva perso agli inizi del contagio e ora le cose erano tranquille, be' certo nell'incubo c'erano ancora i furiosi e qualche bandito ma niente di così complicato da gestire.

La nostra storia inizia con Deacon che con la sua moto é tornato al campo di Lost Lake dove tuttora risiedevano alcuni dei suoi amici più fidati come: Boozer il suo migliore amico, Rikki il capo meccanico, Addy l'infermiera e ultima ma non meno importante sua moglie shara, appena Deacon tornò al campo si avvicinò al banchetto delle taglie sulle orecchie e consegnò un sacco intero poi andò all'area di meccanica e chiese a Rikki "Ciao Rikki" "ciao Deek" "sono un po annoiato in questi giorni hai del lavoro per me?" "no tutto tranquillo" "ok chiedo in giro" e si allontano, andò nell'infermeria dove trovo Addy e Shara a fare… cose mediche.

ciao Addy ciao Shara" "ciao Deacon ti serve qualcosa?" "no Addy mi chiedevo se avevate qualcosa da farmi fare sono annoiato in questi giorni" "no Deek" disse Shara "ok vado da Boozer" e arrivo alla capanna dove lui e Boozer dormivano e vicino all'uomo calvo con un braccio solo c'era il suo cane Jack, Deacon si sedette vicino a lui "Allora fratello come e andata la giornata?" chiese l'uomo col braccio solo al suo amico "Niente di speciale qualche taglia e nient'altro…" "c'é qualcosa che non va?" "Be solo che da quanto abbiamo sconfitto la milizia non c'è più niente da fare…" "non dire cosí ad esempio potresti dare la caccia a Skizzo" "Lo ucciso ricordi" "ho giusto" "e magari cercare quella ragazza Lisa" "non si sa dove sia" Deacon replicò "rintracciarla richiederebbe troppo tempo"

"Dai Deek non devi abbatterti sai quale é un altra cosa che diceva Jack…" "_non troverai i pezzi giusti continuando a chiamare il rivenditore i pezzi migliori capitano a quelli che li cercano..._" (questa l'ho inventata io)

Deacon si alzò di scatto e disse "hai ragione Boozer adesso andrò lì fuori e mi troverò qualcosa da fare!" "questo e lo spirito Deek!" cosí Deacon prese la sua moto e andò nell'incubo e andò a cercare avventure…

Questo e solo il primo capitolo nel prossimo il nostro Deacon arriverà nelle Prideland e incontrerà qualcuno con cui a tanto in comune


	2. capitolo 2

Capitolo 2: le prideland

Ora era notte e l'incubo era molto più pericoloso ma per Deacon non era un problema, adesso si trovava nelle Cascaides a "cercare i pezzi giusti" "ok alla mia destra trovo alberi di dubbio interesse, e alla mia sinistra… lo stesso" "lo giuro adesso anche ascoltare le cazzate complottiste di Copeland sarebbe interessante" dopo un bel po di vagabondaggio arrivo in un a zona che non aveva mai visto prima c'era un cancello e per Deacon aprirlo era una passeggiata passando per quella strada arrivo in una fossa con un solo albero con una grande crepa da cui fuoriusciva una luce "andiamo a contr.." ma senti grida "gruardd argrh!" "ho no un nido di furiosi" cosí senza tanti indugi distrusse il nido e uccise i furiosi.

Quando regnó la calma pote notare che la luce della luna piena si vedeva molto bene e nell'albero la crepa aveva ancora quella luce… "He abbastanza grande per passare con la moto" poi con la sua moto andò veloce dentro la crepa e svení…

Appena svegliato Deacon si accorse di essere in un posto sconosciuto, sembrava la savana dell'africa "d-d-dove cazzo mi trovo?" "forse sto sognando" e si diede un pizzicotto ma era sempre lì "No non sto sognando" "ok la cosa positiva e che almeno ho trovato i pezzi giusti…" e con la sua moto andò in questa nuova terra.

Vagabondo con la sua moto per molto tempo finché fu notte, "devo trovare un posto per accamparmi"

e mentre cercava un posto vide una grande roccia, era molto alta e c'era un altra roccia vicina che gli faceva da rampa "forse li dentro c'é una caverna"

E aveva ragione li dentro c'era una caverna "credo che dormirò qui" attivo la sua torcia per vedere dentro e con spaventosa sorpresa trovo dei Leoni che stavano dormendo "ho merda" disse sottovoce e si prestò ad uscire non voleva essere il loro prossimo pasto, ma mentre cercava di uscire non si accorse di essere inciampato su un leone maschio diverso dagli altri quel leone era marrone con la criniera nera mentre tutti gli altri erano chiari e l'altro leone maschio che secondo lui era il più anziano aveva una criniera rossa, per fortuna non li aveva svegliati.

Aveva visto l'uscita e stava per andarsene quando senza volerlo spezzo un rametto e come di scatto tutti i leoni nella caverna si svegliarono di colpo "cosa é stato?!" chiese il leone con la criniera rossa

"non l'ho so!" disse quello con la criniera nera ma tutti anno notato Deacon e lui capendo di essere stato beccato si girò con le mani alzate e disse con calma "Ok mi avete beccato"

Ora qui la storia inizia a darsi interessante….


	3. capitolo 3

Capitolo 3: come farsi accettare da animali potenzialmente mortali

Deacon era ancora in piedi e tutti i grandi felini nelle stanza lo stavano fissando molto serevo, finché il grande leone con la criniera rossa non ruppe il silenzio "dunque chi sei?" deacon si grattò la nuca rispondendo "il mio nome é Deacon St John e a quanto pare sono finito nel posto sbagliato" si voltò pronto per andarsene quando davanti ha lui si posizionò una leonessa con un manto più grigio degli altri che gli ringhiava "dove credi di andare?!"

Deacon indietreggiò e il leona con la criniera rossa disse "Scusa non mi sono presentato il mio nome e Simba re delle terre del branco, lei e la mia compagna Nala" mostro la leonessa di fianco a lui

"mia figlia Kiara e il suo compagno Kovu" indicò la leonessa più giovane e il leone marrona con la criniera nera...

Deacon guardò il leone conosciuto come Kovu e anche lio fece lo stessa, dicono che uno sguardo vale cento parole ma sentiva una cera connessione fra di loro.

"Dunque come sei finito qui" chiese Simba "ok da dove comincio…" disse Deacon grattandosi la nuca: "io ero sulla mia moto quando ho visto un albero con una crepa che si illuminava lo attraversato e sono finito qui" "Ok domani andrai da Rafiki e gli spiegherai tutto, puoi restare qui per la notte" "ok va bene"

NUOVA STORIA: UN VECCHIO RE

6% Ho conosciuto simba sembrerebbe il re di questo posto credo che dovrò guadagnare la sua fiducia

OBBIETTIVO: Guadagnare la fiducia di Simba

RICOMPENSA: 100% Skin moto: terre del branco

NUOVA STORIA: SIAMO DELLA STESSA PASTA

6% Questo Kovu… sento una strana connessione fra di noi e come se vedessi me stesso in lui…

OBIETTIVO: Guadagnare la fiducia di kovu

RICOMPENSA:

100% Skin moto: siamo della stessa pasta

86% progetto: bastone artiglio


End file.
